yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Rampo
The Great Rampo is the post-expansion boss of Tribalstack Tropics. He is located across a bridge that is on the top of Rampo's Temple. Rampo attacks after mistaking the duo for window salesmen. Defeating this boss awards the "Slippery Slope" trophy/achievement. He also appears in the Overworld of Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair blocking the flow of water, peventing Yooka and Laylee from transforming the Overworld. Name Origin Rampo's name is simply "ramp" with an "o" at the end, similar to most names in the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series. Appearance Rampo is a brown rectangular stone creature made up of stone tiles with a mouth that only contains two visible teeth - one tooth on the top, and one tooth on the bottom. Rampo has a large orange eye that emits a little bit of light. There are nine squares surrounding the eye that pulsate in and out and spin. Rampo has bramble-like plant life growing off the top of him, with moss going down the rest of his body. He also has large stone shaped eyebrows. Personality Rampo is aggressive and malicious toward Yooka and Laylee, trying to kill them with fire. He attacks the duo after mistaking them for window salesmen. Strategy Phase I To begin the boss fight, logs will start to pour, three at a time, in an upside-down V-shaped pattern, which break when hitting the bottom. Yooka must use his Reptile Roll to climb the slope, while avoiding the logs, and meet Rampo face-to-face. Rampo will repeatedly spout a fire blast from his mouth that can be dodged and jumped over (avoiding the thorns at the left and right), but when he doesn't, his two teeth will appear, which can be broken with the Tail Twirl or the Sonar 'Splosion. If not all teeth are destroyed before Rampo starts blowing fire again, the teeth will soon resume the position left off at and the buddies can continue knocking them out. Rampo will note this and blow the two off of his ramp. Phase II Rampo makes a note of the new challenge, and logs start coming down three at a time in a left-to-right diagonal. The heroes' actions from the first phase will be repeated, this time knocking out three teeth. Rampo notes this and blows them off of the platform. Phase III For the final phase, Rampo will make a note of the new difficulty and send logs down, three at a time, in a straight line from one side of the ramp to the other. These need to be jumped over and cannot be dodged. Finally, the heroes should hop up to Rampo's platform again, and when they get the chance, knock out his five teeth and cause him to fall over, defeated. Location Rampo is located on top of Rampo's Temple, which is located on the west-side section of Tribalstack Tropics. Note: Rampo can only be found after the player has expanded the world at the cost of 3 Pagies. Quotes Entire Conversation Before the fight During the fight After Buddy-Slamming Rampo's eye: Gallery Early Early Rampo.png|Early image of Rampo. Artwork Screenshots CqDzo3IUIAAN2Yx.jpg Animated Trivia *The stones on Rampo contain carvings of game controllers. *The nine stones surrounding his eye have "PLAYTONIC" carved on them. *Rampo dislikes salesmen, likely due to Trowzer scamming Rampo or other islanders with his 'deals'. **This is evidenced before Yooka and Laylee try to grab their first Pagie in Hivory Towers. Trowzer states: "I'd go the pagie myself but I've got an important call coming up with the world 1 boss. He's after one of my sssuper moves." ***Rampo likely has never met Trowzer, meaning there is no way he could have known Yooka and Laylee weren't him. Trowzer either called Rampo with one of his 'deals', or Trowzer made other shady deals with the other residents on Tribalstack Tropics, involving windows. * Flappy Flight can be used to exploit this fight and get up to Rampo's teeth easily, however this is not encouraged as the player would have to save the boss until they reached the final part of Hivory Towers. * Trev the Tenteyecle and The Great Rampo are the only bosses in which Yooka and Laylee can restore their health whilst fighting, with the presence of several mushrooms that hold Butterflies around the edges of Trev's bunker, and at the bottom of Rampo's ramp. References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Characters in Tribalstack Tropics Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in the Royal Stingdom